


Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, erotic torture hours, shiera interviews lord butterwell, westerosi gomez and morticia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Shiera investigates Lord Butterwell's involvement in the second Blackfyre rebellion
Relationships: Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Shiera Seastar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

Shiera misliked the Black Cells. She much preferred to question her subjects sharply within the solar of her own chambers in the Red Keep, but the status of the pathetic Lord before her would not stand for it. Not after the farce her brother had made at the man’s tourney. Satin, silk, and Arbor Gold were leagues better than this dank and damp prison. The man smelled as well, no doubt soiling himself out of fear. Her nose curled before she addressed him. 

“Lord Butterwell, how long had you been in collusion with the Blackfyres, I wonder?” The man shook in his chains, naked and dripping both blood and drool. He was crying. It made her sick. He whimpered, and her flog descended without warning. 

“I asked you a question. I will not repeat myself. You stand accused of disrupting the King’s peace, and the Hand was far too light on you. Speak now or rot in these dungeons for the rest of your days.” She left out the part he would rot here either way. It was a shame his blood was useless…. but they had the black dragon’s bastard for that.

“N-not long, I swear it on my daughter. They seduced me with their flights of fancy, you see, I didn’t mean no ill by it-”

“Are you privy to their plans, moving forward? We have your would-be King in chains, it’s true, but I can’t imagine that great oaf Aegor folding so easily. Does he mean to crown the brother and forsake the heir?” On some levels she missed the man, he was so easy to toy with. A shadow behind her shifted. 

“Brother, you are not nearly as stealthy as you think. Do you disapprove?” From the darkness Brynden Rivers stalked forward. He eyed her prisoner with disgust before turning one red eye towards her and bowing lightly. 

“I would never think it my place to do such a thing.” She flipped her silver gold hair behind her shoulder. Shiera could sense his dishonesty.

“This is why I refuse your hand each time you offer it. A marriage built on lies would never last.” He scowled.

“You wound me.” 

“And you dishonor me. What are you doing here? Did Aerys send you to watch over me like I'm a child?” He closed the space between them and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

“I was curious, my love.”

“Hmph.” Lord Butterwell coughed, as if offended he had been forgotten. Brynden slithered his long arms around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Tell me what you mean to do with him.” The words sent a warm tingle up her spine, and she fought the urge to shiver in his arms. It would not do to show he had an effect on her. Shiera glanced at her captive, limp in his bonds but with a curious eye on them. 

“His finger and toe nails will be useful for some potions,” She began, running a hand through his shock white hair and brushing it out of his face. Shiera hated that he always tried to cover his empty socket. It only made him more handsome. 

“If he can stand that, his pulled teeth will serve to be ground up.” She barely registered the man resisting his chains in the background, her lips ghosting over Brynden’s. “The eyes I’ll save for my ravens. It’s their favorite.” Lord Butterwell screamed for mercy, sputtering and choking over his apologies and explanations. 

“Quiet, fool.” Shiera demanded, breaking away from her brother’s embrace. Brynden made a sound of disappointment. She strode over and grabbed the Lord’s beaten and bruised face. 

“That and more will befall you unless you’ll promise to be a good boy.” She cocked her head, bird- or as she liked to think- dragonlike. “Do you?” He nodded dramatically, drops of blood flinging from his split lip and broken nose. She couldn’t see him, but felt Brynden bristle in the shadows. Shiera gave her prisoner her brightest smile. 

“Then tell me everything you know.”


End file.
